Itachi
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


_**Itachi Love Story**_

**Name:** Emiko

**Age: **17

**Looks: **I have beautiful long raven hair that falls to my knees, I keep it up in a side ponytail and have brilliant sapphire blue eyes. I have a hour-glass figure and I think I am beautiful but still loved to be told I am.

**Style: **I wear a white bikini like top and a tight black leather mini skirt that just barley shows my butt. I also wear knee high lace up black leather, high heeled boots and a beautiful necklace that is silver with a beautiful sapphire surrounded by diamonds.

**Personality: **I am a happy person and try my best not to let bad things get me down. I am not the kind of person to sit back and let things go and will speak my mind.

**Abilities: **I have incredible strength, and have water, wind, earth and lightening chakra. I use a special made katana that Itachi gave me on my 13th birthday, the blade is blood red and the handle is black with white swirled in. I am a natural with it and I am a S-Rank ninja.

**Background**

I grew up in the Leaf Village and was in love with my best friend, Itachi Uchiha. After all that happened with the clan, I was the only one who believed he wouldn't do that for nothing, and for him to kill the clan to test his strength was completely ridicules. So only a few weeks after he left so did I, I couldn't live in the Leaf without him. It has been two years since then and I didn't even try to look for him and I have become an extremely strong missing-nin.

**Part One**

I was in a small town drinking and having fun in a small bar, I was flirting with this really cute guy when the door swung open and two Akatsuki members walked in. No one paid attention and no one could see their faces either. I was still flirting when they sat next to me, one lifted his head and I saw he had blue skin and shark like features, I knew every member of the Akatuski and turned to him and said, "Hey Kisame, you know a guy named Itachi?"

He looked up at me and said, "Who wants to know?" I noticed the other had straightened a little and I said, "Names Emiko me and him used to hang!" I pulled out the katana and slammed it on the table and said, "Mind giving the idiot this, he gave it to me a while back and I don't really want it anymore!" Kisame looked at the other member and said, "Sure I'll do it!" I nodded and grabbed the guy I was flirting with and said, "Common I have a room at the inn!"

He grinned and we walked out, after I left I walked to a near ally and punched the guy out. I knew it was Itachi in there and for him not to even say hi mad me mad, so I wanted to make him mad.

Itachi's P.O.V

I sat there shocked on how much Emiko had changed I grabbed the katana and looked at it. Kisame said, "You didn't tell me you knew the chick we are supposed to recruit?" I looked up at him and said, "Yeah she was my best friend growing up." He chuckled and said, "Well looks like you pissed her off, so what's up with the katana?" I frowned and said, "I had it made for her on her 13th birthday." He grinned and said, "Well then shall we go get your girlfriend?" I just nodded and we went to the inn, I could only hope we didn't find that guy there with her.

Emiko's P.O.V

I had gone back to my room after tying the guy up in the ally. At the moment I was packing my stuff thinking on how I am not going to stay here with him so close. I finished and threw my bag over my shoulder, I jumped out the window right onto, "Crap Itachi!" He looked at me and didn't say a thing. I punched him in the face and got up I looked at Kisame and said, "You might want to either hold me down or tie me up because if you don't I will kill him!" He chuckled and said, "Wow Itachi you found a feisty one!"

I looked at them and crossed my arms I said, "What the heck do you want Itachi?" He finally spoke and his deep voice made my breath catch in my throat until I heard him say, "Our leader wants you to join us!" I snapped at this and said, "You stupid SOB you came to talk to me on an order and don't even have the balls to apologize to me!" I stomped my foot and slapped him. After I turned to Kisame and said, "I'll join but I want him to leave me alone!"

He was grinning but nodded and said while bowing, "Follow me Mrs. Emiko!" We took off and I said with my arms still crossed, "So how long will it take to get to your hideout?" Kisame smiled and said, "Well about an hour!" I nodded and could feel Itachi walking behind me and his eyes digging into my back. Then Kaisame looked at me and said, "I really like you Emiko the hideout should be fun with you around!" I giggled and said, "Well thank you very much Kisame."

The rest of the way me and Kisame talked and Itachi was lost in thought and listening to us. We had reached the hideout and Kisame showed me in, we walked into a lounge area and a whole bunch of guys were there. I smiled I knew everyone of their names and I smiled at them all gawking at me. I curtsied and said, "Hello everyone my name is Emiko, don't bother with your names I know them." Hidan laughed and said, "So hot stuff you got a last name?" I grinned and said as I glanced at Itachi, "Of course my full name is Emiko Uchiha!"

The whole room gasped and looked at Itachi, I smiled and said, "Yes we know each other and in fact we were promised to each other at birth to be married!" I laughed at everyones expressions and at that moment Pein came out and said, "Itachi why did you not tell me all of this?" He shrugged and passed us to what I assumed was a hallway and said loud enough for everyone to her, "Jerk!" I turned to Pein and said, "So 'Leader' how ya been it's been what a year now?" He smirked and said, "Good to see you to Emiko!"

I chuckled and said, "So where is my best girl?" At this Konan came out and hugged me saying, "Emiko I can't believe it has been so long, you are going to stay with me common!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room full of shocked guys.

_*4 Months Later*_

I still refuse to talk to Itachi and he hasn't tried to talk to me which just makes me more and more mad. Everyone seems to like me and I get passed from team to team. The only one I haven't been on it Itachi's. I barged in to Peins office with Konan on my heels trying to talk me out of it and slammed the door behind me as I said, "Pein I demand to be on Itachi's team for the next mission. Keeping us apart like this will not solve a thing and I want a apology from the idiot!" He smirked and said, "Well Hello to you to Emiko, now if you think it is possible for you to work it out I can send you and Itachi on a fake mission, just the two of you?"

I grinned and rubbed my hands together evilly and said, "That is perfect he will have to talk to me!" Pein smirked and said, "Well then I will inform Itachi be out front tomorrow at 6 in the morning and take as long as you need!" I nodded and turned to bump into Konan who looked shocked and grabbed her hand, I dragged her to our room and shut the door.

We came up with a great plan and I had several sexy clothes packed and I planned to tease him, Konan knew I still loved him so I want to tell him on this little trip. I had a new katana made and it was not as good as the one he gave me. I had it made with a chip so it would break on contact so he would have to save me. I knew his plan with Sasuke and had decided not to let it happen.

I had a good night's sleep and was standing out front waiting for Itachi, when he showed up and without saying a word started walking. I sighed and after we were pretty far away from the hideout he said, "Emiko?" I got a little excited and felt my heart jump as I said, "Yes Itachi?" He stopped for and said, "Do you really hate me?" I smiled at him and said, "Who said I hated you, Itachi I was and still am mad but the reason isn't the clan I know the truth, the reason is you didn't say goodbye or anything!" He looked at me funny and said, "Emiko I wanted you to come with me but I didn't think you would." I smiled and said, "Did you know I left only two weeks after you, I couldn't stay with all the people hating you and your brother was the worst, I know what you are planning with Sasuke and I will not let it happen!"

He watched me and started walking again I guess he was thinking so I walked with him. We walked until it was just about dusk and a some guy jumped out of the bushes and attacked me I grabbed my 'katana' and fought it broke and at the exact moment the guy stabbed me Itachi screamed my name and killed him. I was pretty beaten and bruised but he didn't hit any major organs. I laid there for a second and Itachi came over and sat he looked at me and said, "Emiko are you okay, I wouldn't be alright if I lost you!"

I smiled at him and got up as I healed myself and said, "I'm fine Itachi!" After I said that I was pushed against a tree and had a pair of soft warm lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss and Itachi said, "Emiko I have always loved you and when I saw you in the bar that day I was so upset at how you acted I thought you hated me." I smiled up at him and said, "Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that, Itachi I have loved you since the academy in the leaf!" He smiled and after that we appeared back in his room in the hideout.

I woke up in Itachi's arms, I was laying on my back and on my bare tummy was a small velvet box. I looked at Itachi and he was watching me closely and said, "Emiko will you marry me?" I grinned and jumped on him and screamed, "YES!" At this several of the other members burst in and they all had their mouths wide open.

We were married shortly after and I found out I was having a baby. Itachi told Sasuke the truth and we moved back to the leaf. We ended up with 12 children, 6 boys and 6 girls, I lived until I was 78 and Itachi died at 89 only on my request that he stay as long as possible with the kids.


End file.
